In recent years, environmental problems such as the global warming have increased the expectation to the energy converter that generates an electric power by using wind that is a natural energy.
This kind of energy converter, such as a propeller type impeller consisting of one or plural fans which is realized a portion to be received wind by rigid member, or a generator which is utilized a vibration exited on a cloth perpendicular, and in which a portion to be received wind is a flexible member, the cloth being extended with some tension in parallel with guide boards which are arranged so as to form a gap guiding wind, is known (for instance, refer to patent document 1).
Patent document: U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,594